


take me out, and take me home

by stonyholic



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And they run and hold hands, Fluff, Holding Hands, I can be nice to them sometimes you know, It's just kissing and happiness okay, Kissing, M/M, Steve and Tony are in love and everyone knows it, This is just...pure love, You won't see me write anything more romantic, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 02:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonyholic/pseuds/stonyholic
Summary: steve and tony are unconditionally and irrevocably in love.





	take me out, and take me home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hornyavengers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hornyavengers).

> This is me being nice to my followers and posting not-angst! And yes I did gift this to the horny avengers because they make my heart go 💘💝 💖 💗 💓 💞💕 💟 🧡 💛 💚💙💜 🤍 💓 💞💕 💟.
> 
> listen to mama by jonas blue + lover by taylor swift while reading (trust me, it sets the mood and the fic is just not the same without the songs)! Or, as an alternative, stream taylor's album lover just because.

The sleek, bright red race car slows to a stop.

“We’re here,” Steve murmurs.

Tony exhales. “...Steve...I-”

“It’s amazing, isn’t it?” 

Tony stares at the sight in wonder, arm slung over the door of the car. “How-how do you even find all these places?”

Steve grins and leans forward, pressing a sloppy kiss to Tony’s cheek as an answer. “C’mon, let’s go!”

Tony blinks, pulling his arm back so he can open the door. Steve opens the door on the other side and meets Tony at the front of the car. 

“By the way, thanks for letting me drive,” Steve says.

“Anytime, dork.”

Steve pauses and tilts his head for a moment, and Tony blinks in perplexity as Steve looks him over. 

“What?”

“Hey,” Steve says, reaching up and cupping Tony’s face gently. “No sunglasses here. I want to see you. 

“Me, huh?” Tony says, a hint of a smile playing at the corner of his lips. “I’m ugly though-”

“Hey, what did I tell you abou-”

“-and a mess. I’m a mess-”

“I don’t care.” 

“I’ve got anxiety.”

“I still love you.”

“I’m also an asshole who likes to lash out at you.”

“I know you never mean it.”

“I push all your friends away and never say ‘I love you’ back enough-“ 

“That’s because you weren’t in the place to do so. I understand that, Tony-”

“-and I throw things and scream and argue with your very sensible ass-”

“Sometimes you’re right.”

“But most times I’m not.”

“Tony,” Steve says insistently, gazing right through the thin pieces of glass into Tony’s eyes. “I love _ you _ , okay? I love all of you, every aspect of you, and just you. Not your public persona, or fake charm, or press smile. _ You _. I love you. The real you.” 

Tony exhales softly. “Just me, huh.” He lowers his head and reaches up to slide the sunglasses off. When he looks up again, Steve’s radiant smile reminds him of the sun. 

Steve nods and leans down, breath warm. “Just you.” And he presses a firm kiss to Tony’s forehead, beard scratching against Tony’s skin. Tony doesn’t try to hold back the happy sigh that escapes past his lips.

“Steve.” 

“Hmm?”

“Have I told you how much I love you?”

“Plenty of times.”

“Not enough, apparently.”

“Tony, we just talked about this.”

“I love you.”

“Love you too.” 

“Now come on, let’s go.” Steve reaches down and takes Tony’s hand, and Tony feels something inexplicable swell in his chest.

Maybe this is what happiness feels like.

~~~

It’s like...he feels like a teenager again, fingers weaved tightly with Steve’s, running, laughing; _ carefree _. 

When does he get to be that anymore?

“Steve! Steve, stop-I can’t-I can’t keep up,” Tony gasps, tripping over a rock on the pebbled beach. 

Steve laughs and turns, catching Tony in his arms. He leans down and pecks Tony on the cheek. “Hey, princess, having fun?”

“Yes,” Tony whispers breathlessly, and god, Steve’s eyes are so _ blue _.

“Come,” Steve says, eyes sparkling with excitement, again clasping his hand with Tony’s. And right here, right now, Tony knows he wouldn’t ever want to let go.

There’s a steep slope at the very left leading up to the cliffs towering over the beach, and Steve pulls Tony toward it. They make the climb, slipping, laughing, muddy hands grasping at each other as they stumble their way to the top. By the time Steve pulls Tony onto the landing, dusk is painting itself pink and orange across the sky, and Tony is covered from head to toe in dirt and leaves.

“You look gorgeous,” Steve teases, brushing off a smudge of dirt from Tony’ cheek.

“Back at you,” Tony grins.

They make their way to a boulder sat near the edge of the cliff, and Steve hoists Tony onto it before climbing on himself.

They sit in silence for a few long moments, and Tony allows himself to lean against Steve, resting his head on Steve’s shoulder. Steve turns and presses a kiss to his hair in response, reaching over and once again taking Tony’s hand in his own, squeezing it gently.

Tony hasn’t felt so young in...forever. He looks down at his thigh, pressed against Steve’s, their knees knocking together as Steve swings his legs gently, and he feels a sudden, overwhelming urge to cry, or yell, to let out the torrent of emotions he’s feeling. 

God, he’s _happy_. Is that normal? Do people normally feel like this when they’re happy? Like they’re...like they’re _flying_, flying with the people they love, like they belong somewhere in the world, like nothing could ever drag them down again from the feeling of _defying gravity_.

“This is super cliché,” Tony says, sniffing, “but...the sunset-it’s beautiful.”

He glances upward and catches Steve smile. “It always was, that’s why it became a cliché.” 

“What’s _ not _ cliché about this?”

“You, me. Us.”

“We’re just...two people in love.”

“Yeah, but I don’t think anyone has the kind of love we have.”

“And what kind of love is that?”

“The best kind. Between us. _ Ours _.” 

“And you really think it’s the best?”

“Unfathomably beautiful, Tony. Yeah, it’s the best.” 

“I love you.”

“I love you too, _ dork _.”

And they sit, side by side, hearts young and carefree and _in_ _love_. And maybe this feeling won’t last, but it’s right here, right now, and...as stupid as it sounds, that’s all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on instagram as @stonyholic! and don't forget to leave a kudos/comment if you like this. <3


End file.
